


Unnecessary Drama

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Masa is just trying to enjoy himself in his own room with his own hobbies, Otoya messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masato is the one people go to when they need advice. Otoya didn't need advice so much as a place to hide when he accidentally destroys one of Tokiya's books.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unnecessary Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Tokiya reads in the bath since he likes baths and likes to read. As such, he probably leaves books in the bathroom. It was likely only so long before one of them slipped. I know that I have gotten water splashed on my books more than once.
> 
> I've been wanting to write something with Otoya and Masa for a while since I get reminded in Shining Live a lot of how close they are!
> 
> Made on 10/29/2019.

Just like a serene lake in the middle of a forest, Masato’s mind was clear. He was posed with his calligraphy brush in hand, clearing his mind of unnecessary thoughts. There was the inkling of an idea forming, like a leaf landing on the surface of the lake within his mind. The ripples spread, becoming more of a presence to the formerly untouched lake. It was just beyond his grasp now, an itch on the tip of his tongue. He could picture it, brushing dipping into the ink.

Inhaling, Masato zoned out from the environment around him. He was alone but there were the constant distractions. The ticking of the clock, the sound of the rain hitting his window, the hum of electricity that came from the kotatsu. This was his precious personal time; he wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

Exhaling, his eyes opened. Saturating the tip of his brush, he began. The theme still eluded him but that was of no matter. He had a vague sense of what he wanted to write, what he wanted to bring to life. His brush swished, never leaving the paper.

Until the door burst open. Masato’s arm jerked, brush sliding off his page and splattering ink into the top of the kotatsu.

The intrusion was a redheaded whirlwind known as Otoya. He was more hyper than usual, slamming the door shut behind him and flattening himself against it. Frantic eyes darted about the room until he spotted Masato seated at his kotatsu.

“Hide me!” Otoya dove under the piece of furniture, wiggling forward until he was pressing against Masato’s legs.

The fact that this happened within a few seconds had Masato’s mind struggling to catch up. He could only let out a sound of confusion as Otoya snuggled up against his legs. “W-what are you doing?” The stutter was heavy, Masato scooting backward the more Otoya crawled forward.

“No, no, don’t move! You gotta hide me.” Otoya attached himself to one of Masato’s legs, pleading for him to stay put. “I’m desperate this time.” 

While Masato was used to Otoya spending time in his room, this was taking things up a notch. “What happened?” He was able to settle back under the kotatsu, legs folded under his body once Otoya detached. The ink was in the process of being wiped up before it stained. It was a little strange, talking to the air and have Otoya answer back from under the table. He could only imagine the trouble that the redhead found himself in this time.

“It wasn’t my fault!” The words were squeaked out. “How was I supposed to know that wet paper ripped so easily! If anything, it should be the book’s fault for being so easily ripped!” More things were muttered under the table but Otoya’s voice tapered off, making it unintelligible for Masato to pick up. 

“What book?” He had a sense of where this was going but still wanted to be sure. It wasn’t the first time that Otoya got in trouble with Tokiya and he doubted it would be the last. The two had different standards, the very thing that caused the friction between them. By now, the ink had mostly been moped up, absorbed into the tissues that Masato keeps close for this very reason.

“I don’t know! It was in the bathroom on the side of the tub. The water made the words all watery.” Otoya’s voice was whiner than usual. The more he talked, the more he gave Masato a clearer picture of what had happened. The kotatsu jolted, Otoya must have collided with the top of the table from underneath it. “Tokiya’s going to kill me. I think it was the book that he bought yesterday.”

“Was it the book he’s been talking about ordering for the past two months?” This was just getting worse and worse for Otoya. 

Sputtering came from under the kotatsu. “Ha? … S-surely it hasn’t been that long!” Otoya remembered Tokiya mentioning something about a book a while ago, was it a week? Maybe two?

Masato pressed further, mortifying Otoya further. “The same book that only had 50 first edition copies made?”

Wanting to cover his ears, Otoya groaned. “Now you’re exaggerating…” Could this get any worse? He really should have listened more but sometimes Tokiya was known to just drone on and on… It wasn’t Otoya’s fault if he zoned out! And when the book was knocked into the water, Otoya had tried to fix it! He got the hairdryer out and everything but the pages had more in common with mush than being part of an actual book by that point.

“The very same book that included a signature from the author on the inside cover?” Though it was short notice, Masato may be able to provide a short haiku to be read at Otoya’s funeral. He picked up his brush once more as something stirred within him, the wick of inspiration had been lit.

A signature. Otoya thought that was a smudge of ink and had wiped it off the soaked cover, essentially making the hardcover come apart in his hands in the process. “So, what you’re saying is, I’m a dead man walking?” The sooner Otoya accepted his fate, the better it would be.

Masato made a noise of resignation while Otoya screamed from under the kotatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Masa can give advice but he ain't no miracle worker.
> 
> Toki promises he'll give Otoya a quick, painless death.
> 
> Otoya ended up having to get another copy.
> 
> My boyfriend wanted me to tag this as character death : ( If I had to write a haiku, it would go like this:
> 
> Here lies Otoya  
Who ruined Tokiya's book  
What an idiot


End file.
